


Playing Cupid

by MollyBriana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBriana/pseuds/MollyBriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day one shot.</p><p>"You plucked the arrow off of the wall, noticed that the tip was smooth with a gumdrop on it, and that there was a note tied onto the shaft. You pulled the gumdrop off and popped it into your mouth, savoring its sweet flavor. It was your favorite kind of candy, after all. You carefully removed the note and unrolled it.</p><p>“~ Be careful! If you get hit by Cupid’s arrow, you have to be my Valentine!”<br/>You couldn’t help but grin at the game, then quickly turned in the general direction the candy projectile came from. “Bring it on, Barton! Catch me if you can!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cupid

The heels of your shoes clicked as you walked down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. You had just finished translating the lates batch of encrypted information relayed from an agent in the European branch of your organization. When it came to speaking French and Italian, it almost came to you as naturally as English. As natural as it can be after you’ve spend countless hours in your dorm room studying the correct spelling and grammar of these foreign languages.

You had a small smile as you made your way to Fury’s office. The translation was much easier than you expected, and you were done three days earlier than your estimated due date. Perhaps you’d get the next few days off as a reward? You read over the files one more time, just to make sure everything was in perfect order. As your eyes scanned the final page, you noticed you forgot to fill in the date the translation was being submitted on. You grabbed the pen that rested behind your ear, and, in your nicest possible handwriting, wrote the date. Feb. 14th, 2014.

You continued to make your way down the hall when you felt a slight breeze behind you, as well as heard a quiet “whoosh” sound. You turned around to see an arrow sticking into the wall. It was undoubtedly Agent Barton’s, no one else would ever jokingly shoot an arrow at you out of nowhere.

When you first met Clint, things were strictly professional. You were trying to teach him Italian for one of his missions, which ended up falling through. He was the most talented archer you’ve met, but he couldn’t grasp basic Italian phrases. Ultimately, he was just sent with another agent as a translator. However, in the time that you tried to teach him, you got to know the agent very well. You discovered you had the same sense of humor and playful tendencies. You had a secret crush on the Avenger, but didn’t dare speak a word of it. He was your co-worker, after all.

You plucked the arrow off of the wall, noticed that the tip was smooth with a gumdrop on it, and that there was a note tied onto the shaft. You pulled the gumdrop off and popped it into your mouth, savoring its sweet flavor. It was your favorite kind of candy, after all. You carefully removed the note and unrolled it.

“~ Be careful! If you get hit by Cupid’s arrow, you have to be my Valentine!”  
You couldn’t help but grin at the game, then quickly turned in the general direction the candy projectile came from. “Bring it on, Barton! Catch me if you can!”

Another arrow was shot at you, and you quickly took off down the hall. It was pretty much a straight path that would eventually corner you, so you took a quick left into one of the labs.

“Hi, Bruce!” you greeted as you maneuvered through the many tables.

“(F/n)?” Bruce asked as he quirked an eyebrow at your peculiar behavior.

You slid on your knees and under a table, just barely dodging another gumdrop clad arrow. Instead, the arrow ricocheted off of the table and broke a glass test tube. You were too immersed in your juvenile revelry to notice how annoyed Bruce was getting from the destruction of his work. Luckily for you, your chase led you out of the lab and into the training room where Tony and Steve were.

Tony wanted to test a new weapon on the Captain’s shield, since it was indestructible. As Stark took aim and prepared to pull the trigger, you unintentionally stepped into the line of fire.

“(F/n)! What are you doing? You could’ve gotten hurt!” Steve scolded.

You quickly hid behind his shield, using it to deflect the onslaught of arrows headed your way. Once the pangs of the gumdrops ceased, you took the risk of moving from behind the shield to out in the hallway.

Natasha and Thor were walking in your direction casually chatting about non-classified missions and such. They stared at you, dumbfounded, as you sprinted right past them.

“Hi guys!” you mumbled quickly, trying to conserve as much of your energy as possible.

Thor turned to look at you, and ended up with a gumdrop arrow stuck in his hair. Natasha turned around, only to receive an arrow straight in between the eyes. If they were confused before, it was even worse now.

You finally made it to the end of the hallway. The only place left too run was Director Fury’s office, and you didn’t dare continue your tomfoolery in there. You simply turned around and crossed your arms in front of your chest with an amused smile on your lips, waiting for “cupid” to show himself.

One of the roof panels moved, and Clint expertly dropped down from the ceiling and landed smoothly. He smirked at you and pulled the final gumdrop arrow from his sheath, taking careful aim at you.

“What’s the deal, Barton?” you teased. “I know you’re a better shot than that. Why’d you miss so much? Don’t tell me you’re losing your edge.”

He chuckled and shook his head, slightly lowering his bow. “I wasn’t going to hit you if you didn’t want me to. So, (f/n), what do you say? Be my Valentine?”

You took a moment of mock complication, making the archer’s heart race and palms sweat in anticipation. Your (e/c) eyes scanned the room as if in deep thought, before finally locking with his.

“I’d love to!” you answered with a smile, making his face light up as well. You opened your arms to give your Valentine a hug, only to feel a slight pressure against your chest. When you looked down, you saw the final arrow had landed on your heart. You giggled and picked it off, again chomping on the gumdrop stuck to it.

“I had to make it official. There’s no backing out now,” he joked as he stepped closer to you. Before you knew it, his hand snaked around your waist and stopped at the small of your back. He pulled you into his chest and smashed his lips into yours. You flung your arms around his neck and gripped onto his blonde hair, kissing back as hard as you could. The longing, passion, and lust in the kiss proved that this was something you both wanted for a very long time.

When you finally parted, you only did so with enough room to catch your breath. You started into each other’s eyes, both in disbelief of what actually happened. After collecting yourselves, you both parted, but were beaming.

“You taste like gumdrops,” he stated as he licked his lips, making you blush. “It tastes good.”

“I just need to hand this in, but after that, you have my full attention. I usually get time off when I’m done my assignments early,” you said as you held a manila folder up. He nodded, and the two of you proceeded into Fury’s office.

He simply looked up at you as you placed the folder down, and quirked an eyebrow.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” he asked.

The question took you off guard, and you carefully answered, “It’s the translation you wanted me to work on. I completed it early.”

You noticed his eyes shift to you, then behind you again. “Not you, (L/n).”

You and Clint slowly turned around to see the rest of the Avengers standing there. Thor looked genuinely confused and still had a gumdrop in his hair, Natasha scowled and had a red mark smack dab in the middle of her forehead as well as an arrow that was broken in half in her hand, Tony and Steve with Steve’s shield covered in gumdrop arrows, and an irritated Bruce holding a broken beaker in his gloved hand.

“Um…” you mumbled as Clint rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, guys.”

“So this is your fault?” Fury inquired as he stood up. He looked at the folder, then back to you. “Agent Barton, Agent (L/n), you will both be responsible for cleaning up any mess or you made amidst your trouble making. After that, you may begin your vacation time for completing your assignment early. Any and all damages will be docked from your pay. Have a nice day.” He sat back down and continued to work without another word.

You sighed and nodded, then all walked out of Fury’s office. The Avengers, aside from Clint, went back to doing their own things. This wasn’t how you were expecting to start your vacation time, but you didn’t really care. After all, it would be fun if Clint was there, especially if he was still playing Cupid.


End file.
